The present invention relates to an antenna holder assembly for a cellular phone, and more particularly to a simple structure of antenna holder assembly that enables the installed antenna to be smoothly turned to the desired angular position.
A cellular phone may be equipped with an antenna holder assembly for holding an antenna, enabling the antenna to be turned to the desired angular position. FIG. 1 illustrates an antenna holder assembly for this purpose. This structure of antenna holder assembly comprises a holder 10, a top cap 16, a tubular screw member 17, a shell 18, and an induction coil 19. The holder 10 comprises a vertical receiving chamber 21, and two pivot holes 22 transversely aligned at two opposite sides of the vertical receiving chamber 21. The antenna 13 has a flat bottom end 14 inserted into the vertical receiving chamber 21, and pivotably connected between the pivot holes 22 by a pivot 15. The holder 10 is supported on the induction coil 19, having a shoulder 100 stopped below an inward top flange 160 of the top cap 16. Because the induction coil 19 imparts an upward pressure to the holder 10, a friction force is produced between the shoulder 100 and the top flange 160 when the holder 10 is rotated to adjust the antenna 13 to the desired angle. Therefore, much effort should be applied to the holder 10 when rotating the holder 10 to the desired angle.